Kingdom Hearts: Lost Keyblade
by Azino-haru
Summary: In a world far out of reach of other worlds, The world of Endless Garden, where the flowers are always in bloom. The act of three young friends and take impact on not only there world, but worlds of others. this takes place half way through KH2.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related material. All rights go to their respective owner.**

Kingdom Hearts: Lost Keyblade

Chapter 1: Endless Garden

A calm wind past by the wild flower growing into a seminally endless sea. The 15 year old boy to be named the keyblade master was sleeping in the sea of flowers. To him time had felt like it had stood still.

"Zirken," A girl yelled running to the boy. The boy named Zirken woke up and looked at the girl who was standing right over him.

"Morning Sonya," Zirken said.

"Don't give that act, you forgot about training," the girl named Sonya said.

"It is that time already?" Zirken asked.

"You have been keeping master and Setsuno waiting," Sonya said.

"So in short it is time to go," Zirken said.

"You are quite the idiot." Sonya said smiling at Zirken. He gave a big smile and got up on his feet.

"Let's go," Zirken said. They then began walking towards the town.

"So what was your dream about?" Sonya asked.

"It is hard two say, but there was a boy about my age traveling to different worlds, with to animal-like people. One was a duck and the other looked kind of like a dog". Zirken said.

"Do you remember their names?" Sonya asked.

"I think the boy about my age was named Sora, the duck was named Donald, and the dog like one was named Goofy." Zirken said.

"And you got this from one dream?" Sonya asked.

"I have been having these dreams for some time now. I can't explain it but I think those dreams are more like a hidden tie to them. At least, that is what I think," Zirken said.

"It would be nice to see other worlds. I hope they are as lovely as our little one," Sonya said.

"If there are other worlds out there, I'll show you them all," Zirken said.

"I would love that," Sonya said smiling. Zirken blushed out of embarrassment.

"I promise," Zirken said. As the reached the open lot in town, a boy a bit older then Zirken ran up to them.

"Zirken. Did take a nap in the flowers again?" the boy asked rubbing Zirken's head.

"Setsuno, you know that is completely true. I always sleep there," Zirken said.

"Still the same old Zirken," the boy name Setsuno said. A man who looked strong by battling many in his youth and wise with age came up to Zirken and the others.

"Zirken, you have kept the rest waiting," the old man said.

"I'm sorry, master," Zirken said.

"I know how you feel, I was once your age too, but you have to take things like time into your own hands and keep it close to your heart. You need to train your body so you can protect that time you have," there master said.

"Yes master," Zirken said.

"Zirken, I want you to train with Setsuno today, he will be reviewing you on all the things we have learned," their master said.

"Okay master," Zirken said. Both Zirken and Setsuno picked up there training swords.

"Now, I want you to train in close range combat only using that single sword, Zirken" their master said.

"Got it, master" Zirken and Setsuno said. Zirken attacked quickly but each was guarded easily but Setsuno.

"You must make contact to your opponent once before we get on the next set," their master said.

"Must find an opening," Zirken said scanning his opponent.

"Better hurry," Setsuno taunted.

"There. To the left side," Zirken said sliding to Setsuno's left. He made a quick hit to Setsuno's left side.

"Good, Zirken. Now it is time for you're to train in duel hand combat. First is the sword," their master said giving Zirken a second sword.

"Come at me with everything you have," Setsuno said smiling.

"Stay calm, Zirken" Sonya said. Zirken looked Setsuno knowing he can't use the same attack twice. Setsuno charged straight at Zirken but he spun to the side and hit him straight in the back.

"Good work. Now it is time to use the shield," their master said. Zirken handed his second sword for a shield.

"Okay Zirken, ready or not here I come," Setsuno said attacking Zirken relentlessly. Zirken knocked Setsuno's sword away with his shield and attacked in straight in the chest with the sword.

"Fine work you two. Now you can rest Setsuno," their master said.

"Thank you master," Setsuno said walking to the bench.

"Zirken, you have but one more review and that is in magic," their master said.

"Magic is hard to learn," Zirken said.

"Now Zirken, you must not doubt yourself. If you do, then all the things you care for will be lost," their master said.

"Okay master," Zirken said handing the shield back and taking the wand.

"Now Zirken, use the 'Blizzard' magic on that wall," their master said.

"Got it, master" Zirken said.

"You need to focus," Sonya said. Zirken swung both the wand and sword up in the air then in front of him.

"Blizzard," Zirken said. A ball of ice shot out of the wand and hit the wall.

"Well done, Zirken. You passed," their master said.

"I passed?" Zirken asked.

"Today was your last day of training; you are now able to fight on your own. You are now warriors of Endless Garden. As a reward, I will give you your training weapons," Their master said.

"Thank you master," All three of them said.

"You are dismissed," their master said. He then headed up into town.

"So what now?" Sonya asked.

"How about we sleep in the flowers like we use to when we were younger?" Azino replied.

"Okay Zirken. The flowers it is," Sonya said.

"Sonya, you go on ahead. I want to talk to Zirken for a bit," Setsuno said.

"Okay, I'll see you there," Sonya said before heading off to the field of flowers.

"So Zirken, how do you feel about Sonya?" Setsuno asked.

"How I feel about Sonya?" Zirken said blushing.

"You like her don't you? Don't worry; I won't take her from you. I want to help you," Setsuno said

"Really?" Zirken said.

"I promise. But for today let's relax," Setsuno said.

"Okay," Zirken said. And then they both headed off to the field of flowers. The all laid in the flowers watching the clouds pass by. Zirken was the first to fall asleep. When se opened his eyes, he was no longer in the field of flowers but on a stain glass window floor. On the floor was the boy named Sora from his dreams. Three pedestals came up from the ground. On each pedestal was an object. One was a sword, another was a shield, and the last was a wand.

"The path of the Warrior. The path of the Guardian. The path of the Mystic. Form these three you must pick one," A voice from nowhere said. Zirken gave it a lot of thought and then reached for the sword.

"I will take this one," Zirken said.

"The path of the Warrior, are you sure?" the voice said.

"Yes," Zirken said. The pedestals then disappeared. All that was left was Zirken and the stain glass floor.

"It is now time for you to see your enemy," the voice said. Zirken's shadow stretched out and tuned into a black monster with glowing yellow eyes.

"What is that?" Zirken said falling back.

"Heartless. But don't worry, you have the strongest weapon of all." The voice said. Two lights shined in both his hands and two key shaped weapons appeared form the light. One of the keys was blue and had a sun on the end as for the other looked like it was covered in stars with a moon on the end.

"What are these?" Zirken said.

"Keyblade," the voice said. Zirken hit the enemy and it disappeared on contact.

"That seemed too easy," Zirken said.

"No matter how dark the path may seem, remember there is a light always shining," the voice said. Zirken woke up back in the field of flowers again. He held out his hand.

"Was that really a dream?" Zirken said.

"Zirken!" Sonya yelled. Zirken got up and saw that she and Setsuno where surrounded by Heartless.

"No, it was not just a dream," Zirken said. The Keyblades appeared in his hands. He cut through all the heartless quickly.

"Zirken, you protected us both," Setsuno said.

"I saw this in one of my dreams," Zirken said. Zirken and the other's master showed up out of nowhere.

"I was hoping they would not show up here seeing how far we are from other worlds. But there is no doubt that not even this world is safe from them," their master said.

"Master, what is the heartless doing here?" Zirken asked,

"They are after you, Zirken. You wield the Keyblade. The heartless fear the Keyblade, so that is why they came here," their master said.

"What about you master? Sonya asked.

"I came form another world. I knew one day that the heartless would attack here too. So that is why I trained you. So you could fight them," Their master said.

"Master," Zirken said.

"What is it?" their master asked.

"I want to travel to other worlds to stop the heartless," Zirken said.

"Are you sure, Zirken? There is no turning back after this if you do," Their master said.

"I'm sure," Zirken said.

"I'm going too," Setsuno said.

"I will as well," Sonya said.

"I thought so," Their master said snapping his fingers. A spaceship appeared from the flowers.

"What is that?" Setsuno asked.

"This is a gummy ship," it is how I got here; I have set the auto-pilot to a place called Hallow Bastion. When you get there find a man named Leon, he will help you from there," their master said. Zirken, Setsuno, and Sonya got on the gummy ship.

"I'll take care of the ship for you master," Zirken said.

"Just come back here alive," their master said.

"I promise," Zirken said. The ship's door closed and launched into space.

"I'll be here waiting for you to return," their master said.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom hearts: Lost Keyblade

Chapter 2: To Hollow Bastion

Zirken looked out the window of the gummy ship at Endless Garden as it grew farther and farther away. Sonya rested her head on his shoulder.

"We will go back home one day," Sonya said.

"I know but I feel like this is my entire fault," Zirken said.

"No one would have known that you are a keyblade master and that the heartless would show up this soon," Sonya said.

"Mom and dad must be worried about us," Zirken said.

"Master is there to protect them," Sonya said. Endless Garden was completely out of sight.

"I guess there should not be any moping on what has already past. As I said, we are going to see different worlds together. Setsuno, you and me," Zirken choked up when he talked about himself.

"I'm going to talk with Setsuno and see how much farther it is," Sonya said.

"Okay," Zirken said. Then Sonya headed up to the cockpit to see on Setsuno. Setsuno was driving the ship on the course.

"Setsuno," Sonya said.

"Yeah, how far away are we?" Sonya asked.

"We still have a lot of area to cover before we get there," Setsuno said.

"Why did you take it off autopilot?" Sonya asked.

"I have a feeling we can't always use autopilot to get to other worlds so I took command of the ship. I'm still keeping on course, so don't worry about getting lost," Setsuno said.

"I'm worried about Zirken. He has been vary depressed since we left," Sonya said.

"He just got ripped away from his home and the life he once had and his heading to a place he has never even seen with something he did not even chose to take. I would be depressed too if I had got through all that in one day," Setsuno said.

"I know," Sonya said.

"All we can do is say with him till he brakes out of it," Setsuno said.

"Your right," Sonya said.

"Get Zirken and get some rest, I'll wake you when we get to Hallow Bastion," Setsuno said.

"Okay, Setsuno," Sonya said going to get Zirken and had to bed.

"I'm the same as Zirken, with this weapon," Setsuno said holding out his hand. A light appeared in his hand and from it a keyblade appeared. The keyblade was looked like the night sky with a single star on it. Zirken lay awake in his bed. He kept remembering the dreams he had knowing now that they were all true. The boy named Sora and the worlds that he has seen. He tried to remember a dream with Leon in it so he would know who to look for, but it was no good. He then tried to remember a dream with Hollow Bastion, but only remembered fragments of it. He remembered a guy with blond hair in all black with one sleeve but could not remember his name. He then remembered a black haired girl with a headband and vary short clothes but could not remember her name either. He then remembered a man brown hair in all black with a scar on his face but could not remember his name.

"Who are they?" Zirken said before falling asleep. He had another dream, but this time it was not Sora who was in the dream but a boy with blond hair that kind of looked look like Sora. He was in a place called Twilight town. The boy was sitting in a room with a girl with blond hair and a white dress. They were talking about Sora. He quickly found out there names where Roxas and Namine. Roxas was half of what Sora is. He watch Roxas fight with a guy named Axel. He watched Roxas till the vary end when he found Sora. Zirken woke up before he could see what happened next. He got up and looked out the window. He that somewhere out there is Endless Garden and all the other worlds he has seen from the dreams with Sora. Zirken headed up to the cockpit and saw Setsuno was still awake. He then sat down next to him.

"Morning Zirken," Setsuno said.

"Morning Setsuno," Zirken said.

"Sonya still sleeping?" Setsuno asked.

"Yeah," Zirken said.

"What is on your mind?" Setsuno asked.

"I had a dream again," Zirken said.

"Of Sora?" Setsuno asked.

"Not completely. It was of a boy named Roxas. He is half of what Sora is," Zirken said.

"Zirken. I have known you all my life and I know that you are you. Not half of someone else. Even if you were half of someone else, it dose not change a single thing about us. You, I, and Sonya are always going to be friends. I can tell you that without any doubt. And if you start to doubt yourself, I'll be by your side to keep you in order," Setsuno said.

"Thank you Setsuno," Zirken said.

"Any time Zirken," Setsuno said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hallow Bastion

Zirken and Setsuno stayed up till the reached the world of Hollow Bastion. Setsuno landed the ship so they could get off.

"Zirken, it is time to wake up Sonya," Setsuno said.

"Okay," Zirken said. He got up and headed to the bedroom. Sonya was awake since Zirken left. She held a keyblade in her hand. The keyblade was blue as the sky with a cloud on it. As soon as Zirken walked in the keyblade disappeared.

"Sonya, it is time to get up," Zirken said.

"Morning Zirken," Sonya said.

"We have reached Hollow Bastion," Zirken said.

"Okay. I'll be out there soon" Sonya said. After they got ready they stepped out into the place known as Hollow Bastion. The found themselves in the market.

"So this is Hollow Bastion? I have never seen such a weird place," Setsuno said.

"It is our first world away from home," Zirken said.

"So you are from another world, huh?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Setsuno said. A girl with black hair in a headband and short clothes showed up on top of a building.

"I am the 'Great' ninja, Yuffie," the girl said.

"Vary proud of herself, isn't she?" Setsuno said.

"HEY! I heard that," Yuffie said.

"She is from one of my dreams. She knows Sora," Zirken said.

"So if she knows Sora. She Might know Leon," Sonya said.

"Right," Zirken said.

"So Leon is why you are here?" Yuffie said right behind Zirken.

"Right. We need to find Leon so…." Zirken stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

"Um, Zirken," Setsuno said.

"She is behind me, isn't she?" Zirken said.

"Yep," Setsuno said.

"Should have guessed as much," Zirken said.

"So what do you want to see Leon for?" Yuffie asked Zirken turned around and took a deep breath.

"Our master sent us here from Endless Garden," Zirken said.

"Endless Garden is quite far from here," Another voice said. All of them turned and looked. A girl with brown hair tied up with a ribbon in a pink and white dress was standing in front of them.

"She is from one of my dreams too," Zirken said.

"Aeris," Yuffie said.

"They came from Endless Garden just to see Leon. We can't just leave them," Aeris said.

"You sure?" Yuffie asked.

"I am," Aeris said.

"Miss Aeris," Zirken said.

"Yes?" Aeris asked.

"Thank you for helping us find Leon," Sonya said.

"It is the least I can do for you," Aeris said. A giant hit the area not far from they where. Zirken looked from where it came from.

"Heartless! Thousands of them!" Zirken said.

"There is no time to waste. Let's hurry," Setsuno said.

"Sonya, get every one to safety," Zirken said. Zirken and Setsuno headed out to the army of heartless.

"Are they always like that?" Yuffie asked.

"No. Only when they can do something about it," Sonya said. Zirken and Setsuno charged into the thousands of heartless.

"Got a plan?" Setsuno asked.

"Never do," Zirken said.

"Just how I like it," Setsuno said smiling.

"Got a weapon to fight with?" Zirken asked.

"Right here," Setsuno said holding his keyblade. Zirken fended off some heartless to see it.

"You're a keyblade master too?" Zirken said.

"Now is not the time to be asking that," Setsuno said holding back a heartless.

"Your right, now is the time to fight," Zirken said. Zirken tried to make an opening to get to a higher point but the heartless kept flooding him.

"Zirken, use magic," Setsuno said.

"Fire!" Zirken yelled. Flames sun around him at destroyed some of the heartless.

"How many are you at?" Setsuno asked.

"250, you?" Zirken replied

"239," Setsuno said.

"Let's use the attack we developed in training." Zirken said

"Got it," Setsuno said. Setsuno ran passed the heartless to reach Zirken. Zirken grabbed Setsuno's and at threw him as hard as he could at the heartless. Setsuno slams a large number of them into a wall and ran up it.

"Blizzard!" Zirken yelled. A ball of ice shot straight at the heartless against the wall and froze them.

"500," Setsuno said. Zirken held up his hand. Setsuno grabbed his hand and threw him into the rest to the heartless.

"Fire!" Zirken yelled. Flames sun all around his body burning the heartless. He then ran up the wall in front of him and jumped off at the top. He landed right behind Setsuno.

"750," Setsuno said. Both of them held up their keyblades.

"Thunder!" Both of them said at the same time. Lightning struck down the last remaining heartless.

"That is all of them," Zirken said breathing heavily.

"Zirken," Setsuno said slumping over.

"Yeah," Zirken said.

"I'm tired," Setsuno said falling to the ground.

"I am too," Zirken said falling to the ground. Zirken opened his eyes and was lying in the flowers of Endless Garden. He looked around, and there was nothing but flowers.

"Where is everyone?" Zirken said.

"Who are you," A girl's voice said.

"My name is Zirken, who am I talk to," Zirken said.

"I can't tell you yet; you still have to a lot to learn about other worlds before I tell you about me. Got back to the world that needs you," The girl's voice said. Zirken woke up in a bed. It was the middle of the night. Sonya was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Zirken slipped out of the bed and headed outside. He climbed up to the place where he first saw all the heartless.

"So you're another keyblade master?" A voice said next to him. He turned and was a brown haired man with a scar on his face dress all in black.

"Yeah," Zirken said. A long silence had set in. Zirken broke the silence.

"I have seen you in my dreams. You know a boy named Sora, right?" Zirken asked.

"Yeah," the man said.

"Are you Leon?" Zirken asked.

"My name is Leon," The man said.

"You once said to Sora, 'We may never meet again but we always will remember each other'," Zirken said.

"You sure know quite a bit about Sora," Leon said.

"I have never met him but I see him all the time when I dream," Zirken said.

"Why are you here? It can't be just to find Sora," Leon said.

"My master sent me here," Zirken said.

"From where?" Leon asked.

"Endless Garden," Zirken said.

"Hmm. Nice name," Leon said.

"The flowers are worth going there," Zirken said.

"You must be quite fond of the flowers," Leon said.

"I am. How did you know I am a keyblade master?" Zirken asked.

"I watch you fight the heartless. Not many can do that and live without a lot of training," Leon said.

"Can you tell me why my master sent me here?" Zirken asked.

"You should already know by now why you are here," Leon said.

"Master wants me to fight the heartless," Zirken said.

"Leon," Aeris said approaching the two of them.

"Aeris" Zirken said.

"Good evening Zirken," Aeris said.

"It is good to see you again," Zirken said.

"You should not move around too much Zirken," Aeris said.

"I'm fine," Zirken said.

"Don't strain yourself," Aeris said.

"Leon. I want to travel to other worlds and protect them from the heartless," Zirken said.

"You should know there is no turning back now," Leon said.

"I know, master told that when we left Endless Garden," Zirken said.

"You set out tomorrow afternoon. You have till then get ready," Leon said.

"Okay," Zirken said.

"There are dark forces that will stand in your way other then heartless," Leon said.

"How do you mean?" Zirken asked.

"They control a beings called Nobodies," Leon said.

"Who are they?" Zirken said.

"Organization XII" Leon said.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: hollow bastion act 2

Zirken sat on top of the house they were all staying at. He thought of back at Endless Garden. He remembered the flowers that grew even in the town itself. The meals that he shared with his family. The times he had having fun with his friends. The time of him training under his master. He looked out to the canyon where he and Setsuno fought the heartless. The air felt heavy with regret in leaving everyone in Endless Garden.

"Why? Why did I have to get the keyblade?" Zirken said. He berried his head into his arms. He pulled out a set key chains that he had in his pocket. The key chains were shaped as flowers from Endless Garden. He held them out in his hand. In an instant, they all vanished.

"Where did they go?" Zirken said looking around where he was sitting.

"Looking for these?" A voice said. Zirken looked up and saw a blond boy in blue and white clothes. On odd thing he noticed about the boy was that he had a tail.

"Give me those back," Zirken said reaching for the key chains. But the boy jumped over to another roof.

"You will have to catch me first," they boy said.

"Get back here you," Zirken said dashing after the boy. Zirken jumped roof to roof to reach the boy but always missed.

"If you can't catch me, you won't get them back," the boy said. Zirken chased the boy to the last roof by a cliff.

"There is nowhere else to run. Now give them back," Zirken said.

"It is far from over," the boy said and jumped off the roof. Zirken jumped off after him he passed right by the boy, who was hanging on a pole in the wall by his tail.

"Not fair," Zirken yelled falling off the cliff.

"Think fast before you hit," The boy said climbing back up to the roof.

"Only one chance," Zirken said holding out his hand. The moon keyblade appeared from a ball of light. Without a second thought he pierced it into the rock wall. He held out his other hand and summoned the sun keyblade and pierced it into the wall next to the moon keyblade. He pulled him self on the keyblades and place both feet firmly on them. In one strong jump he burst back up to the roof. The boy was standing on the far said of the roof.

"Nice work. Now I see how you beat all those heartless," The boy said.

"Give me my key chains back," Zirken said.

"I won't give them up yet, but I will give you my name. My name is Zidane," The boy said.

"I don't care about that," Zirken said. Zidane jumped off the roof and headed to the place were Zirken fought the heartless. He chased after Zidane without a moment to lose. Zidane stopped in the middle of the area. Zirken was breathing heavily.

"You did well. You might be the one Terra said to look for," Zidane said.

"What are you talking about?" Zirken said.

"He is talking about the Summonings," A voice said. A person in a black hood appeared from a dark portal.

"Who are you?" Zirken said.

"I am Xaldin, a member of Organization XIII," The man said pulling off his hood

"Organization XIII," Zirken said pulling out both keyblades.

"There is no way you can beat me," Xaldin said.

"Zirken," Setsuno yelled running to him with Sonya next to him. Both of them pulled out there keyblades.

"Sonya, how long have you had a keyblade?" Zirken said.

"The whole time," Sonya said.

"No matter how many of there you are, you still won't win," Xaldin said. A giant wind began flowing into a tornado.

"Stand strong everyone," Zirken said.

"You won't be strong if there is no one next to you," Xaldin said. In an instant, all three of the keyblade masters were caught in the tornado. They grabbed each other's hands.

"Don't let go," Setsuno said.

"I can't hold on," Sonya said. The all lost there grip and were separated. Setsuno and Sonya were sent into two different dark portals. Before Zirken got sent into a dark portal, the tornado died off. He fell straight to the ground. He didn't hit the ground, he was being held in the air by someone. Shortly after, he fell unconscious.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Departure from Hollow Bastion

Zirken woke up in an unknown house. The room looked like nothing like what he seen before. He pulled on his cheek to see if he was sleeping, but it was reality.

"Where am I?" Zirken said. He sat up in the bed he was laying in.

"This is where Terra lives," A voice said. Zirken looked around.

"Zidane," Zirken said.

"Yep," Zidane said hoping off the treasure chest he was sitting on.

"What happened yesterday? I can't seem to remember what happened after the tornado," Zirken said.

"Well, I attacked the man named Xaldin but he got away from me by some portal," Zidane said.

"He separated me from Setsuno and Sonya," Zirken said putting his down.

"Terra came and saved you from hitting the ground from the height you were at," Zidane said.

"I wonder where everyone went," Zirken said.

"I'm sure they are safe," A gentle female voice said. Zirken looked were the voice came from. A girl dressed in red stood in the doorway into the house.

"Are you Terra?" Zirken asked.

"Yes. My name is Terra," She said walking to Zirken's bedside.

"Zidane said you were looking for someone like me," Zirken said.

"Yes, I am. Then you must know about the Summonings?" Terra said sitting down at his bedside.

"I heard about them," Zirken said.

"Recently, the Summonings have been acting up lately and going out of control and have been scattered out into the other worlds," Terra said.

"This has caused a lot of problems in the other worlds," Zidane said.

"Normally anyone can use the Summonings without much problems, But now the wont listen to anyone. We believe that there is a person that holds a keyblade can calm the Summonings down by fighting them," Terra said.

"A man named Yen Cid sent us the information that we know now, plus a set of clothes that nether of use can fit in," Zidane said.

"The message also said that a keyblader must ware the clothes. And with the clothes the keyblader can combined with the Summonings," Terra said.

"We are not sure what he means by that," Zidane said.

"There is only one Summoning that remained calm when the others scattered," Terra said.

"Her name is Shiva, the goddess of ice," Zidane said.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go to places I have never been and look of beings that have enormous power that I may not even come close to having," Zirken said.

"In a nutshell, yes," Zidane said.

"Will I find my friends?" Zirken said.

"In hopes that we will find them in the other worlds," Terra said.

"I'm not sure that I can," Zirken said.

"I know you are scared, but think that you are fighting for a dream," Terra said.

"Like Firion," Zidane said.

"To see the flowers in Endless Garden again with my friends," Zirken said.

"That is a good dream to look forward to," Terra said.

"Master always said that no dream is out of reach," Zirken said.

"Just believe in your dream," Terra said.

"Okay. I'll help you out. If you help me find my friends," Zirken said.

"Then it is a deal," Zidane said. Zirken got out of the bed.

"The clothes are in the chest," Terra said. Zirken opened the chest and pulled out the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. After 10 minutes, Zirken came out. He was warring black shorts that went a bit past his knees. A black sort sleeve shirt under a black no sleeve vest. All the clothes were trimmed in white.

"You look good in that," Zidane said.

"You do look quite dashing," Terra said.

"I almost forgot, we don't even know your name," Zidane said.

"My name is Zirken." Zirken said.

"Let's train for you to get use to the clothes and Summonings," Zidane said running outside.

"Here, take this," Terra said. Zirken held out his and Terra placed a small blue orb in it. Zirken held up the orb and looked at it. Inside the center of the orb was a snowflake.

"It's nice," Zirken said.

"Inside is Shiva, she is a gentle being, you might find comfort in using her power, most others do," Terra said.

"I hope I will," Zirken said. The both walked outside where Zidane was waiting.

"Okay Zirken, summon Shiva and try and hit all the dolls I set out," Zidane said. Each of the dolls looked like a shadow heartless. Zirken looked at Shiva's orb and pressed it against his heart. The orb shined in his hand with light sipping out of the cracks in his grasp. He trusted his hand into the air. The orb froze over and shattered into the air. Within the shards of ice, the goddess of ice, Shiva, appeared. Zirken looked at her and was amazed at her beauty. Zirken's face turned red when she looked at him.

"FOCUS," Zidane said. Zirken shook his head and stared at the dolls.

"Tell her to attack," Terra said.

"Shiva, attack the dolls," Zirken said trying to not sound demanding. Shiva put two fingers to her lips and blew air at the dolls. The dolls froze in an instant.

"Good work, but try and be more confident. Some Summonings won't listen to you if you aren't," Zidane said.

"Okay," Zirken said.

"Now try combining with her," Zidane said unfreezing the dolls. Zirken looked at Shiva.

"Just say her name with the word 'Oversoul' after it," Terra said.

"Shiva, Oversoul," Zirken said with more confidents in his voice. Shiva warped her arms around Zirken and disappeared. Zirken's clothes began to change. The vest turned into a cloak that covered the upper part of his chest. A mask covered his lips as well. The design on the clothes tuned into snowflakes reflecting off the pale moon light. Not only did his clothes change but his hair and eyes did too. His hair grew down to the lower part of his back and went from brown to azure blue. His Green eyes spiraled with a blue color to it.

"So that is the Oversoul of Shiva," an evil voice said.

"Who is there," Zirken said.

"Over here," The voice said. Everyone looked into the direction of the voice. A Man that looked like a clown that was colorblind to Zirken stood in there.

"Kefka," Terra said.

"Have you met this guy before?" Zirken said.

"What would a brat want to know from a girl of a monster," Kefka said. Zirken charged straight at Kefka.

"Take, that back!" Zirken said summoning both keyblades. The both changed and looked like snowflakes attacked to and ice crystal. Kefka jumped out of the way of Zirken's attack.

"My, aren't we steamed up," Kefka said laughing.

"Terra is not a monster," Zirken said trying to attack Kefka in a rage but missed every hit.

"What dose a brat care about a monster," Kefka said.

"That's it. BLIZZARD!" Zirken said holding out both keyblades at Kefka, A giant blast of ice shot out of both keyblades hitting Kefka.

"Looks like the brat has some tricks up his sleeve," Kefka said.

"Zirken, use Diamond Dust. It is Shiva's Ultimate attack," Zidane said.

"Shiva, Diamond Dust!" Zirken yelled. His eyes shined brightly. The keyblades turned into pure ice essence in his hands. Zirken pulled his arms in front of him and shot the ice essence. The area for 15 yards in front of him turned into frozen tundra, but Kefka was no where in the ice even know he shot it straight at him.

"Looking for me Little One," Kefka said in mid-air above them.

"Get back here," Zirken yelled.

"We will meet again Little One," Kefka said flying off.

"Get back here, you cowered!" Zirken yelled.

"Zirken, calm down," Terra said holding herself around him. Zirken calmed down.

"I didn't want him to call you a monster. You're the nicest person I met," Zirken said calmly.

"It is okay," Terra said. Zirken turned back into the normal clothes and Shiva's crystal fell to the ground. Zidane came running to Zirken and Terra.

"We should get going to the other worlds," Zidane said.

"I have a gummi ship outside of the marketplace in the town," Zirken said.

"Yes, we best be leaving," Terra said standing up.

"Zirken and I will get the stuff ready, you head to the gummi ship," Zidane said dragging Zirken to the house. They quickly packed up all the stuff they needed and headed to the gummi ship.

"So Zirken," Zidane said.

"What," Zirken replied.

"How did it feel in Terra's embrace?" Zidane said with a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about," Zirken tried to avoid the question.

"You know what I mean," Zidane said.

"It was nice," Zirken said blushing.

"You sure?" Zidane said jabbing Zirken in the side with his elbow.

"Yes, now knock it off. Ow," Zirken said.

"So, you're fine now," A familiar voice said. Zirken looked over and saw Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie.

"Yeah, I am much better now," Zirken said.

"We were all worried about you," Aeris said.

"Even Leon," said Yuffie.

"Your leaving now, aren't you?" Leon said.

"Yes, but I promise I will be back one day. You said this to Sora once, we might never meet again, but we will always remember each other. I would like to say that no matter how brief knowing someone; you will always change that person's life," Zirken said.

"You really are like him," Leon said.

"They do act the same in some ways," Yuffie said.

"I have to get going now, there are a lot of worlds out there," Zirken said.

"Good luck," Aeris said.

"Thank you and good bye," Zirken said. He then ran to the ship and set off to another world.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chocobo farm.

Zirken, Zidane and Terra were all sitting in the gummi ship trying to find the first world they should go too.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Zirken said glaring at Zidane.

"We are not lost, I know were we are going," Zidane said.

"Do you know even where we are," Zirken said.

"Of course I do," Zidane said.

"Do you even know what the closest world is?" Zirken said.

"Of course," Zidane said.

"You're lying," Zirken said.

"Of course," Zidane said without knowing.

"Knew it," Zirken said.

"HEY!" Zidane said. Terra was quietly laughing.

"What is so funny Terra?" they both asked.

"You two are like a comity duo," Terra said. Both the boys felt as if a dark cloud fell over them.

"I don't care about arguing with him any more," they both said in a depressed voice. A phone began to ring in the ship.

"Where is that ringing coming from," Zidane said. Zirken saw a button that said incoming call and pushed it. The window became a monitor but the screen was fuzzy and unable to see anything.

"Hello, gummi ship, please respond," a voice said.

"This is Zirken, temporary captain of the gummi ship, wild rose," Zirken said.

"This is Cid," the voice said.

"Okay, but we can't see you," Zirken said.

"Hold on," Cid said. The screen moved around then suddenly became clear and Cid showed up on the screen.

"We can see you now," Zidane said.

"Oh, Zidane, Terra. What are you doing out in space," Cid said.

"We are out looking for the summonings," Terra said.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for ya'll," Cid said.

"How many summonings are there," Zirken asked.

"Well. Looks like your lost and need a map," Cid said.

"Zidane was driving," Zirken said.

"Should have guessed so, he is a good flyer at times but never good at directions," Cid said.

"Yeah, that is how we got lost," Zirken said.

"You're in luck. I thought someone would soon go after the summonings, so I made radar to find them," Cid said.

"Can we have it?" Zirken asked.

"Check your back pocket," Cid said. Zirken reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small scanner.

"How did I get it?" Zirken asked.

"Yuffie slipped it in to there," Cid said.

"Should have guessed," Zirken said. A big hit shook the ship. Zirken fell to the ground and Zidane flew out of his seat.

"Were under attack," Terra said. Zirken ran to the wheel of the ship and as they were about to retreat, they got shot down and hit the closest world. When Zirken came to his senses he saw Zidane and Terra standing over him.

"I feel funny," Zirken said.

"You look funny," Zidane said.

"He looks cute," Terra said.

"Is there something on me?" Zirken said.

"Take a look," Zidane said. Zirken looked at the window of the gummi ship and saw his reflection. He had become a moogle.

"I'm a Moogle? How did happen?" Zirken said loudly.

"It is funny as heck," Zidane said laughing.

"I have turned in to a fluff ball, kupo," Zirken said.

"I can't hold much longer," Zidane said.

"Did I say 'Kupo'?" Zirken said.

"I can't," Zidane burst into laughter.

"I think it is cute," Terra said picking up Zirken. Zidane suddenly stop laughing.

"I have turned almost pocket sized, kupo," Zirken said.

"You're a cute Moogle," Terra said holding him close. Zidane began glaring at Zirken. Zirken grinned.

"Terra, Zidane is scaring me, kupo," Zirken said like a little kid.

"Stop it, Zidane," Terra said.

"I'll get you next time," Zidane said and stomped off. Zirken felt like a victory fanfare went off.

"We better follow him," Terra said.

"Right, kupo," Zirken said. They followed Zidane to a ranch not to far from the gummi ship.

"I wonder what type of farm this is," Terra said.

"Let's knock on the farmhouse's door and ask, kupo," Zirken said. Terra and Zirken went to the farmhouse and knocked on the door.

"Come in," An old man's voice said. Terra and Zirken went inside.

"Nice place, kupo," Zirken said.

"I don't see many women and moogles around here to often," The old man said.'

"Why not, kupo?" Zirken asked.

"Not since that demon came here with its fire. All the chocobos ran away," the old man said.

"It sounds like Ifrit," Terra said.

"If we get rid of the demon will you fix our gummy ship, kupo?" Zirken said.

"Okay, but I can see you two fighting such a beast," the old man said.

"Don't worry, we are professionals, kupo," Zirken said.

"I don't think in the state you are in, that you can fight much," Terra said.

"Don't worry, kupo. We have Shiva," Zirken said.

"Okay," Terra said.

"We are on the case, kupo," Zirken said.

"Thank you," The old man said. Terra took Zirken outside.

"Zidane, we found a summoning, kupo," Zirken said. Zidane was nowhere to be seen.

"Look like he left," Terra said.

"Looks like it me and you, kupo," Zirken said.

"Let's find Ifrit," Terra said. They began walking around the ranch to see if they could find any clue to find Ifrit.

"I can't find anything, kupo," Zirken said.

"The ranch owner said something about the chocobos. So if we find a chocobo we can find Ifrit," Terra said.

"Now were to find a chocobo, kupo?" Zirken said. A chocobo passed right behind them. The chocobo cried out loudly and got they're attention.

"There is one," Terra said. The chocobo began to run away.

"Throw me at it, kupo," Zirken said.

"But," Terra said.

"No time to fuss about it, kupo. Throw me," Zirken said.

"Okay," Terra said. She held Zirken over head and threw him as hard as she could. Zirken few through the air at top speed.

"You will be mine chocobo," Zirken said. Zirken grabbed on to the chocobo. The chocobo tried to throw him off.

"Zirken," Terra said in worry. Someone dropped on the chocobo and calmed it down. Zirken looked up and saw it was Zidane.

"Zidane, kupo," Zirken said.

"A moggle can't control chocobos that well. Call this pay back," Zidane said.

"Okay, I'll admit to that," Zirken said.

"Zidane, Zirken. Look out," Terra said. Ifrit fell right in front of them.

"Okay, Shiva!" Zirken yelled but Shiva did not appear. Ifrit tried to attack but Zidane turned the chocobo and ran way for Ifrit

"Where is she," Zidane said.

"Zirken, are you in a summoning form right now," Zidane said.

"Maybe, kupo," Zirken said.

"Try and Oversoul," Zidane said.

"Okay, kupo. Oversoul!" Zirken yelled. He began to float in the air and began to change. His body returned to normal. His clothes turned in to an oversized moogle sweeter with really long sleeves and the pompom on a hood over his head.

"He had a summoning the whole time," Zidane said.

"A moggle oversoul. I did not know it would be like this," Zirken said. Ifrit charged at him. Zirken held out his hands and his duel keyblades appeared. The keyblades had changed into a long metal body keyblade with a chocobo keychain.

"Metal Chocobo Keyblades," Zidane said. Zirken guarded Ifrit's attack but slid back a bit. Zirken slid back his left arm, and with one quick semicircle motion he hit Ifrit in the face.

"I don't think that worked," Zirken said.

"It might have tick him off though," Zidane said a distance. Ifrit jumped back and started to build up flames.

"Run, he is going to use Hellfire," Terra yelled. Zirken ran as fast as he could but to no good. Ifrit had already built up enough flames. Ifrit shot a giant ball of flames at Zirken who put up a guard. Zirken was put up in flames in an instant.

"No," Zidane said.

"Zirken," Terra said. The flames burst into a straight line and stopped in front of Ifrit. Zirken emerged from the flames covered in soot. He made one quick thrust with the keyblades at Ifrit.

"Blizzard," Zirken said. A kupo nut shot out of the keyblades and touched Ifrit. In an instant Ifrit froze over. Terra and Zidane walked up next to Zirken looking at the frozen Ifrit.

"Wow. Now how do we return it to a summon stone?" Zidane asked.

"I'm not sure," Terra said.

"I think I have an idea," Zirken said.

"How is that," Zidane asked.

"I saw it in a dream," Zirken said. Zirken pointed his keyblades at the red gem in Ifrit's chest. A light surrounded the tips of his keyblades and shot out a beam of light. The beam hit the gem and Ifrit vanished leaving behind the gem. The keyblades disappeared then Zirken picked up the gem and was a flame inside of it.

"Impressive," Terra said.

"How did you know to do that?" Zidane asked.

"I saw Sora doing it in my dream to open the doors to new worlds, so I thought the same thing would work if I opened there heart," Zirken said.

"You are a boy of many talents," Zidane said patting Zirken on the back. Zirken saw Terra staring at him.

"Something wrong Terra?" Zirken asked.

"That outfit looks so cute," Terra said. Zirken looked at himself for the first time in the moogle sweater. It had four inches extra length on the sleeves and it came down to his knees.

"It is warm," Zirken said. Terra rubbed her face on the moggle sweater.

"It is soft too," Terra said.

"You love moogles don't you Terra," Zirken asked.

"How did you do that spell," Zidane said to change the subject.

"I just thought to use blizzard and that is what happened," Zirken said.

"Show me," Zidane said. Zirken made the Keyblades appear.

"Blizzard," Zirken said. A kupo nut shot out and hit the ground. It popped and a few snow flakes came out.

"Really," Zidane said.

"Blizzard," Zirken said shooting out another kupo nut. This time it made a small patch of ice.

"Must work at random of how strong it is," Terra said.

"That makes sense," Zirken said. The chocobo pushed on Zirken's back.

"Looks like he has taking a liking to you," The old man said coming out of the house.

"Good boy," Zirken said petting the chocobo.

"Are you going to name him," the old man said.

"How about Bako," Zirken said.

"Sounds like a fine name," The old man said.

"So how is our ship coming around," Zirken asked.

"My grandson should have finished it by now," The old man said.

"That is good," Zirken said.

"Here young one," the old man said to Zirken giving him a bunch of Greens.

"What are these," Zirken asked.

"They are Greens to feed the chocobo," The old man said.

"Here Bako," Zirken said holding out one of Greens. Bako ate it happily.

"We should head out now," Zidane said.

"Okay," Zirken said.

"I asked my grandson to add a small stable to let you take him with you," The old man said.

"Thank you," Zirken said happily.

"Come back if you ever need Greens," The old man said.

"I promise we will," Zirken said.

End of chapter 6


End file.
